


Finally Complete

by HeroesofThedas



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesofThedas/pseuds/HeroesofThedas
Summary: Reader and Rick finally express their love for each other after having known each other for a long time, now.  It's tooth-rotting cotton candy fluff.  You'll get diabetes and/or cancer if you read it.  You've been warned.





	Finally Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the sappiest shit I've ever written in my life. I'm going to Hell for this. (Hell for FLUFF, not even smut!!!) I just sort of wrote what I felt as I felt it. No filter. Explains a lot, doesn't it?

It's late in the Smith house. All the lights are out, and the only ones awake are you and Rick, illuminated by the glow of the late night tv. Rick is taking sips of lite beer, trying to sober up. He has a lot on his mind, as he looks over at you. He's in his usual spot on the couch, but you're all the way in the recliner. It makes him feel oddly lonely, and he doesn't like it.

"He--ey, Babe", he burps out. You look over at him, expression unreadable. "Come here." Hesitantly, you get up and make your way to the far end of the couch. You stand there, dumbly, and he waves his arms at you. "Co--ome here!" he insists. You go to sit down, but before your butt hits the cushion, he's grabbed you and placed you solidly in his lap.

You gasp, thinking your going to fall, and stammer over what to say when you realize what's happened. "Shh shh, Babe", he coos at you. "I was just lonely." You blush, and relax a bit, settling into his arms. He holds you firmly but delicately, like he's afraid you'll blow away in the wind or break. It makes your heart race and your cheeks flush, and you find yourself grateful that he can't see it in the dim light.

You've been together for so long, now. Not _together_ , but by each other's side. Only recently had he started acting like this, and despite the desperate feelings you've had for him for so long, it scares you to see him this way. You wonder what must be going through Rick Sanchez's mind that he would let himself be so affectionate and get so attached to anything, let alone you. You worry, and so you place your head in the crook of his neck. You wrap your arms around him, as if to protect him. He tenses up slightly, and for a moment you think you've made a mistake. And then, alarmingly, you think you hear him cry softly.

"Sweetie, no..!" you say, trying to comfort him. You try to lift your head to look at his face, but he won't let you. His pride won't let you see him like this. Reluctantly, you settle back down, and hold him even tighter. You think you feel his arms tighten, as well. You mumble the quietest "I love you" you can muster, certain he won't hear it. This is for you. Your love for him is full to bursting, and if you had kept it to yourself, you aren't sure what would happen to you.

"I love you too, Baby", he says, so quietly you almost think you imagined it. Your eyes are wide, and your vision becomes clouded with tears. He lets you sit up, and you look at him. You stare directly into his eyes, searching for some meaning. Before you can make heads or tails, he's interlaced his fingers with your hair, and pulled you in for the softest, sweetest kiss you could never imagine Rick Sanchez giving you.

"I get it", you think to yourself, "I'm dreaming again." There's no way in hell he would ever treat you like this, never in a million years. He didn't let himself get attached to anything or anyone. Little did you know, your loyalty and persistant gestures of love and kindness had wormed their way into his soul, and something small changed inside him. He realized that he'd rather die than go back to living without you. He knew he'd be dead by his own hands several times over, if you hadn't intervened.

You weren't as subtle as you thought you were. He saw right through you, even at the beginning. Now, he was ready to reciprocate.

He pulls away from you, noticing that you aren't kissing back. "Are you okay, Babe..?" He's got that look in his eyes, like he's done something wrong, and you're crying, and he thinks he hurt you..! You can't stand the pain in his eyes, so your lips crash back down on his. You let him know exactly how much you love him, how wonderful he is, how much it was killing you not to be with him this way. You don't have to say a word.

He holds you so tenderly, kisses you so passionately. You wonder when you'll wake up. "Never", you hope. "Please, God, never..!" And you don't. You stay there, together, interwoven with one another until the heat becomes too much, and he pulls away to look at you pleadingly. He doesn't have to say anything for you to understand exactly what he's thinking.

Your eyes are glazed over with bliss, and his are, too. He kisses you all the way up, as you both stand. He shuts off the tv, and picks you up. You're so small, compared to him, your head level with his chest. And he's so much stronger than he looks. He carries you all-the-way to his bedroom, no sign of protest in your eyes.

When you wake up the next morning in his bed, you're so confused. Are you still dreaming..? He comes into the room moments later, and smiles a smile so genuine, you know it can't be real. But it is. You're finally complete. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this (God only knows why), but I decided to share my misery with the world! You're welcome!!! :'D


End file.
